You know I love you
by CindyBaby
Summary: He watched as his little brother nervously reached for his pack of cigarettes, when he crossed the street he followed, knowing that he needed space, but more than that he needed to know that he wasn't alone.


**So I watched four brothers last night for the... yeah I don't know how many times I've seen it now. Anyway, I've always loved the scene in the beginning where Bobby walks across the street to Jack to comfort him. This story is about that, and now I'm thinking that I might write a story about that from Green's perspective too, and maybe Jack's too? We'll see. I don't own four brothers.**

He slowed down as he passed the car he knew without a doubt belonged to a cop. He may have been out of Detroit for a few years but he could still spot them a mile away. He was a bit curious to see if he would recognice the cops in the car and and smirked at the sight of Green and some new punk he didn't recognice. Must be pretty new then, he made a habit of remembering their faces and if he was partnered with Green he would have remembered him. He was still smirking as he parked the car, but it slipped off his face at the sight of Jack standing alone outside of Jerry's house. As much as Evelyn's death hurt him, he knew Jack was probably hurting even more. He was the one who had spent the least time with her, and maybe the one who had needed her most. No that wasn't fair, they had all needed her. Fuck they still did. He'd managed to keep his anger at bay through the funeral, locking it away deep inside himself until he could find the one's who did this, the one's who killed her, and tear into them. He'd adopted a cold mask, choosing not to let himself feel, choosing not to think about the fact that she was _gone, _because if he did he wouldn't be able to make it through this day. Now it was starting to hurt again as he watched his youngest brother nervously reach for his pack of cigarettes. He stopped a few feet away from him, the sadness almost overwhelming him as Jack's hands shook a little when he reached for his lighter and walked across the street. He didn't hesitate in following, he knew Jack needed space from the other people mourning, but he needed reassurance more than anything.

Walking up behind him he was concerned to see that Jack didn't even notice him. Once upon a time it would have been impossible to sneak up on Jack, except when he got into his teens and could sleep through anything, but besides that it had been impossible, because he never relaxed. He'd always been waiting to run, to flinch, to cover up or something else. But now he didn't even notice him. That had to change, because things were about to change. He would kill the motherfuckers who'd done this to his family but he couldn't risk his little brother trailing around lost in his head in the meantime. It was by far the most dangerous fucking thing to be doing right now.

But he couldn't be angry, he knew he was hurting. And Jack... Jack had always been the sensitive one. Her little artist, Ma used to say while smiling that smile of hers. The one that made you feel like you'd been touched by an angel. Bobby had felt the effect of that smile too, and he'd loved it. Never let it be said that Bobby Mercer didn't hold his Ma close to his heart, cause he did. But someone had obviously missed that, or ignored it.

He reached out and touched Jack on the back, making him startle and proving Bobby right about his head being elsewhere. When he saw who it was he relaxed and looked down.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was unusually gentle. Jack nodded. "You sure?" Jack nodded again.

Bobby reached out and ruffled his hair like he'd done when they were younger and he'd been teasing him. Jack still hadn't looked up from the pavement, and Bobby could see what he felt as easy as he always had. Jack had in some ways always been an open book, and in others he'd been locked more tightly than the crown jewels. "You know I love you man" Your not alone Jackie...

Jack finally looked up and met his gaze, the pain in them obvious for anyone to see. It made Bobby's heart hurt and his hands itched to hit something. His anger was as intense as ever but he told himself that his time would come, it would be time to make them pay later. And so he just held Jack's gaze steadily.

"Come on, let's go see Jerry".

**Yeah well that's it!**


End file.
